Kokoro-Kiseki
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: Alguna vez sentiste que tu mundo se iba de cabeza con una perdida, yo si, me la pase meses ante un descubrimiento y ahora es un milagro ver eso ante mi...pero todo sera posible en todo este experimento...
1. Prologo

**Bueno chicos no se como pero se me antojo subir el siguiente proyecto aunque no lo tenga terminado pero que se puede hacer, tambien no tengo los demas pero quiero traer este querido fanfic que puse todo mi empeño en el prologo... bueno sin mas demora los dejo con el prologo sin antes decirles **

**Aclaraciones**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**cursiva pensamientos u otras cosas...**

**La perdida de un ser querido puede ser la mas cruel de todas...**

* * *

KOKORO/KISEKI

Prologo

Con un corazón en un puño, su intensa concentración no mostraba rastro de duda alguna. Sabía que no podía esperar ningún tipo de ayuda, las perspectivas de que eso sucediera no parecían muy halagüeñas. Relucían en sus ojos negros que vigilaban atentamente, a la espera si respondía o no lo que andaba haciendo, respiraba agitadamente, no sabía qué hacer, a cada rato se impacientaba y se relamía los labios, se ajusto los lentes que se le andaban cayendo, espero otros minutos más, impaciente a la respuesta de aquel experimento, espero a que el corazón latiera pero no pasaba nada tenía miedo a que no resultara porque lo había intentado varias veces en esa semana, varias noches encerrado en ese cuarto secreto, varios días preocupando a sus amigos sin responder sus llamadas o sus mensajes, pero debía hacerlo porque tenía que terminar lo que andaba comenzando, de sus ojos salieron pequeñas lagrimas espero durante otro largo rato pero nada, lagrimas cubrían ese rostro tenía miedo como le ocurría todas las veces, varias veces había intentado lo mismo pero no pasaba, miro a ese experimento.

Claro que para sus amigos era algo que le quitaba el tiempo y lo hacía verse fatal, era un experimento le decían ellos, pero para él no era eso, simplemente él lo veía con otros ojos ¿Por qué? , esa duda era para todos los que lo veían así, porque ese experimento no era un experimento en todo lo que se podía definir porque era un ser vivo claro que no así de huesos y piel, pero si tenía órganos, para el ese hecho era mucho porque esa persona si era una persona, era su propia familia a la que había perdido hace unos meses, su familia, su única familia…

Miro esa persona que era mitad humano y mitad robot, sus ojos se posaron en unos mechones que caían directo en su delicado rostro, vio toda su facción, se veía relajada como si estuviera durmiendo, ella era en todas las expectativas de él igual a ella, a su hermana pensar otra vez en su hermana le perjudicaba su mente por tercera vez en ese día, volvían las imágenes de ese día, las lagrimas se avecinaban pero algo interrumpió eso, tocaban insistentemente el timbre, el joven al ver que no pararían de tocarlo se levanto del lugar, se saco su bata blanca, sus anteojos, vio sus ojos que parecían rojos se los limpio y trato de verse lo mejor posible porque no había dormido durante toda una semana por ese pequeño milagro, un gran logro para la ciencia.

Abrio lentamente la puerta y ahi vio a sus amigos los cuales se miraban preocupados por el pero para el no significaba nada que lo visitaran, solo significaba una gran perdida de tiempo y no podia permitirselo ya que andaba ante tal descubrimiento. Les pidio que pasara pero ese fue su gran error ya que lo habian visto como estaba y ellos se preocuparon aun mas, no sabian que pensar ya que el estaba aun mas fatal que la ultima vez pero no podian llorar frente a el ya que el les habia pedido que no hicieran eso, sabian que el estaba muy dañado no solo eso sino que sus sentimientos estaban atormentados por ese dolor que tenia en su pecho, el miedo profundo vieron en sus ojos que divagaban lejos y recordaron ese dia, el cual significaba para ellos que tambien ellos habian causado eso porque hicieron que ambos pelearan, miraron otra vez a el joven que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Oyes no debes estar asi ***llamando su atencion*** sonrien por el amor de dios, no solo eso mirate como estas, en que condiciones te mantienes-dijo uno de sus amigos preocupado

-Deja de decir esas estupideces ***con la mirada perdida*** ustedes no saben que es perder a un familiar preciado, no saben que es ver morir a una persona que quieres tanto, ustedes no han experimentado eso ***derramando algunas lagrimas*** saben como me senti ese dia, claro que no lo saben bueno si venian a eso por favor les pido de la manera mas humana que se vallan quiero estar solo-dijo el joven en un intento de desesperacion

-Claro que no lo haremos, sabes que nosotros no queremos verte asi ***viendo a el joven*** sabes todos en la escuela se preguntan donde estas, o porque no vas-dijo una joven mientras se entristecia

-Ya les dije que no ire ***viendo a los jovenes*** por favor vallance me hace daño estar con demasiada gente, vallance y no regresen durante un buen rato-dijo el joven en ese instante

-Pero que rayos te pasa a ti, sabes nos precupamo por ti y venimos a verte pero ahora estas aqui de victima, mejor vamonos chicos-dijo uno de sus amigos

Despues de eso el joven vio como se habian marchado y poco despues bajo a el lugar donde estaba, vio para ese experimento, su gran experimento que habia hecho pero su corazon hacia que le doliera mas ese sentimiento triste que tenia porque consigo llevaba el dolor de perder a personas cercanas a el, aunque el no sabia el como ni el porque pero supo que no era el indicado para tener familia, sintio como las lagrimas salian de sus ojos lloraba de amargura y tristeza, no sabia que hacer ahora, ya que su Milagro no habia sucedido, el ahora era un solitario cientifico que habia creado un robot similar a la persona que habia perdido, el tiempo pasaba lentamente en sus pensamientos y recuerdos y se detuvo en un momento doloroso y ese momento fue al ver como perdia esa persona especial para el pero que pasaria ahora con el ya que su Milagro no habia sucedido, de nuevo mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos traicioneros, extrañaba esa sensacion de ver sonreir a esa persona, su cantar, sus lloriqueos y sus caprichos, todo de esa persona pero lamentablemente ya no estaba para el porque el habia sido la causa de todo eso, no solo el sino sus amigos ahora sabia que tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido asi que lograria todo para que funcionara su Milagro...

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno chicos quiero que adivinen quien es el personaje del cual trata su gran tristeza, ojo esto sera un peque**ño concurso el cual dejare para la siguiente quien gano, bueno quiero que pongan quien es el y quien es el robot o la robot... dejen sus reviews y tambien para el que gane le dedicare un capitulo en el cual me diga que quiere saber de la persona y su ser querido que murio... ok lo sabran todo si es que se preguntan varias cosas... bueno les dejo besitos...


	2. Kokoro y Kiseki

**Konichiwa a todos mis lindos lectores de este anime hermoso espero que les este gustando y esas cosas bueno les dejo este primer capitulo con algo emotivo naaa no es cierto... o tal vez si...**

**aclaraciones: **

**() Aclaraciones o interrupciones mias**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**Cursiva: pensamientos entre otras cosas**

**Advertencias: Si eres sencible posiblemente lloraras en este capitulo pero si quieres verlo pues velo ewe...**

**" Cada quien elige lo que hara en el futuro" Escrito por mi**

* * *

Capitulo 1. Kokoro (corazón) y Kiseki (Milagro)

Sábado y Domingo se pasado esos dos días observando los planos, revisando, checando que había hecho mal, bueno a parte de pensar que esto no ocurría, lamentándose una y otra vez repitiendo que esto ya no era posible. El Lunes por la mañana estaba agotado de ver y seguir viendo, escucho un sonido de donde provenía y era de su teléfono celular que sonaba y sonaba, camino lentamente y contesto de manera rápida, primero espero a que hablaran y escucho una voz preocupada y triste pero ahora no le daba importancia.

-***hablando rápidamente*** Natsu solo quería saber si es que vas a venir a la escuela, ya no debes de faltar y eso bien lo sabes por eso no faltes, se acercan los exámenes y ***suspirando*** todos nos preocupamos por ti eso te hace daño que no entiendes, sabemos que la extrañas pero nosotros también te extrañamos a ti- dijo dudando la joven quien hablaba por la otra línea

- Y si falto algún problema** *suspirando*** eso que tiene que ver en absoluto con los exámenes, Lucy ya entregue todo, los maestros me aplicaron examen por eso me ausento, que no entiendes que aquí yo soy el mejor de la clase, preocúpate por ti misma me entendiste, ***enojado*** no me recuerdes nada de eso ustedes no entienden lo que siento al perder algo que quiero ***derramando unas lagrimas*** por favor ya no me molestes-dijo el joven peli rosa rápidamente y débilmente

- Natsu ***con voz triste*** de todo corazón espero que estés en lo correcto-contesto de forma triste la joven rubia

- Pero que le pasa ***colgando*** yo si estoy en lo correcto...espera un momento dijo corazón... si dijo... eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer... pero funcionara- dijo el joven peli rosa hablando entre pensamientos

El joven corrió rápidamente y de nuevo miro los planos, después de un rato entendió que estaba mal en el robot o mejor dicho en la persona que veía acostada y era el corazón, simplemente ahora tenia que pensar en como hacerle para que el corazón respondiera, hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza, se dio un golpe mental, tuvo una idea haría como le hacían los doctores para revivir a los pacientes cuando sufrían un paro cardiaco pero eso era un dilema con el que el ya había comenzado a luchar, por con lo que vio y vivió antes el ya no quería experimentar mas. Así que para el era cual era la mejor estrategia, pasar eso a un lado o olvidarse de esa experiencia he intentarlo.

Temblaba ante la segunda opción, pero se acordó de un tiempo donde nada había ocurrido, donde su familia estaba completa y recordó esas sencillas palabras que le había dicho su hermana _"Recuerda esto siempre un Dragneel no tiene miedo al pasado ni ha recordarlo"_. Esas palabras fueron un motivo para que el joven dejara eso a atrás he intentarlo, saco de donde pudo sus herramientas, ensamblo, conecto, enchufo, probo con cualquier cosa haber si funcionaba pero en esos momentos estaba mas que nervioso.

Suspiro, se acerco lentamente, vio ese corazón y con manos temblorosas, vio como los pequeños toques tocaban el corazón, no sabia que hacer si llorar o tomar el valor para hacerlo otra vez, no podía, se aparto rápidamente de eso y respiro hondo varias veces, poco después tomo el valor de hacerlo otra vez, se acerco agarro de nuevo ese objeto, uno... dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces lo intento la sexta vez fue la mas agobiante para el joven vio como el cuerpo con mitades robóticas saltaba, siete, ocho, nueve, diez ya no aguantaba mas de eso, ver como se movía el cuerpo le daba terror, pavor, lo dejo, se sentó a ver los planos y recordó parte de ese día.

Flash black

Un joven estaba en la sala de espera cuando lo llamaron, el se acerco a ese lugar y cuando vio la persona que tanto quería la andaba perdiendo, los doctores habían entrado rápido y poco después ese aparato estaba en su cuerpo dándole varios toques, vio como el cuerpo se movía y saltaba, con miedo de ver mas se sentó lejos no podía ver mas, cuando vio cerca de el estaba su tío y su prima que cargaba a su hermanito, poco después había llegado uno de los doctores el cual se veía serio.

-Lo siento hicimos lo que pudimos pero ***suspirando*** es demasiado tarde, la joven ha muerto-dijo el doctor viendo a los familiares

- Gracias por decirnos** *suspirando*** dígame algo porque sufrió ese ataque, ya que no lo sufría desde que era pequeña-dijo su tío con un semblante serio pero también estaba triste

-La verdad ese ataque lo tuvo ***viendo a el señor*** porque ultimadamente parece que no se tomaba su médicamento y parece que se descuido-dijo el doctor serio mientras miraba a el señor- Si me disculpa tengo que ir a mas pacientes

Después de que el doctor se fuera, el señor solo suspiro hondo y aguanto las ganas de llorar, vio a su hija que lloraba sin parar y a el pequeño niño que entendió todo en el momento de que dijo que estaba muerta también lloraba demasiado, el señor miro a el joven peli rosa que solo veía el suelo esperando que algo, tan siquiera un milagro sucedería pero después de todo se le vino a la mente que eso no sucedería y solo se quedo en silencio pero su tío se sentó junto a el para ver lo que le pasaba, el lloraba pero no lo quería demostrar.

- Natsu, se que te duele pero esto ***suspirando*** es algo mas, tienes a un hermano al cual cuidar ahora se que es duro pero para todos lo es-dijo el señor viendo a el joven

- Tio, es que no lo entiendes... todo fue mi culpa... ***llorando*** lo se fue mi culpa... no la cuide como era debido...por eso... por eso... le paso esto... yo no puedo cuidar a mi hermanito...-dijo el joven llorando a mas no poder

Fin del Flash black

El joven lloro durante un rato a recordar eso, no quería saber otra vez de eso ya no ahora tenia esto sus padres le dejaron una posibilidad de salvamiento, de que el no terminara derrumbado en su cama y también muriendo lentamente, sus amigos nunca lo entendieron por eso no le importaba lo que pensaran ahora tenia esto y no le importaba, aunque su pequeño hermano si pero no lo había visto desde el entierro de su hermana ya que había pedidos a su tío que lo cuidaran por una temporada y así lo hicieron hasta ahora.

Sentía que su cuerpo tenia cargas eléctricas que le recorrían por todo su cuerpo, reviso y vio por dentro, el programa se reiniciaba, poco a poco abría los ojos lentamente, una extraña sensación llego, las ganas de llorar pero se preguntaba que era eso que no sabia, los datos recorrieron por sus ojos, sabia que era llorar, reír, enojarse, gritar, no sabia lo que ocurría y no podía creerlo, se sentó vio que estaba en una mesa, movió todo sus manos, cuerpo, pies, vio su pecho había un hueco, que era eso que se movía, vio eso a lo que llamaban corazón, no sabia ni el como ni el porque estaba ahí pero sus ganas de llorar eran grandes, observo para todos lados, se topo con un bulto blanco bajo con cuidado de ese lugar y poco a poco intento caminar torpe pero camino, cuando vio el bulto lo observo detenidamente que para ella le resulto que era una persona, Miedo que era eso, otras imágenes e información le llegaron vio como la persona lloraba, eso era simple pero porque estaba así, porque lloraba y así esa maquina, robot hablo.

- Porque lloras- dijo con sumo cuidado

El joven peli rosa lloraba de tristeza y miedo cuando escucho esa voz, su corazón paro literalmente, volteo y vio a la persona del origen de la pregunta al instante se sorprendió, debía estar sonando o alucinando se pellizco y volteo a ver la mesa, su plan había funcionado eso debía ser un gran milagro grande como el cielo, suspiro y la miro de nuevo, todas sus facciones era como ver a su hermana gemela parada ahí como si no hubiera pasado nada y entonces recordó la amarga verdad pero no le importo ahora la había recuperado y no la dejaría ir.

-Porque lloras, acaso estas triste- dijo con curiosidad aquella imagen de la joven

-Lloro porque pensaba que no despertarías** *limpiándose las lagrimas*** siéntate en la mesa por favor necesito revisarte y terminar todo- contesto el joven peli rosa con sumo cuidado

Había sucedido un milagro, un gran milagro cuando vio que se acostaba, se levanto de su lugar se acerco y termino los últimos toques, desconecto todos los cables que había conectado en el cuerpo de la joven o maquina como lo veían algunos, pero para el era un ser humano, el gran milagro de la vida que ahora era posible en todos momentos, su querido milagro que tanto espero ahora era posible y lo veía ahí, vio de nuevo a esa persona sus mechones rosados, sus ojos verde oliva oscuro, ese cuerpo que tenia un hermoso vestido amarillo, sonrío ante el hecho de pensar que ahora ya la tenia y no la dejaría ir.

- Como te llamas, eres algo mío ***viendo a el joven*** acaso estas solo-dijo la joven peli rosa entre tantas dudas

-Me llamo Natsu, si eres mi hermana, no estoy solo tu estas conmigo** *sonriendo*** y no te dejare que nada te pase, ni nadie te lastime otra vez-dijo el joven peli rosa feliz

-Entonces eres mi hermano y porque dices que no me pasara nada, acaso paso algo ***viendo a el joven*** no te preocupes yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase es una promesa no-dijo la joven peli rosa mientras veía como acababa los últimos toques

-Claro que si, ahora ***tocándole el pecho*** tu eres y te llamas Natsuki y acuérdate que yo siempre estaré a tu lado-dijo el joven peli rosa terminando todo- Y este es un milagro de la vida

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno AnikaSukino 5d y NekoFT compartiran el capitulo porque se lo ganaron con lo del cientifico bueno tambien pensaba poner un personajes en natural del anime pero digamos que si vemos el video de Kokoro-kiseki pues nop sale porque son similares asi que dije porque nop un personaje Oc... asi que es la hermana Natsuki gemela de Natsu aunque tambien quedaba alguien mas pero se me quemaba el cerebro diciendo si es Lucy o Juvia seria demasiado comun y asi era lo que pensaba pero bueno ahora a contestar los reviews...**

**NekoFT: Si la intriga mataba pero si era Natsu pero la robot dije que mejor seria uno creado porque no se se me dio la idea y ademas queria ver algo nuevo porque sino seria Nalu si era Lucy y ademas quiero algo de tristeza... por cierto ganaste parte del capitulo o sino todo un capitulo como sea deja el review con lo que quieres saber...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Si tantas opciones pero bueno ya paso eso porque ahora todos saben que pasara... jejejejejejejeje cierto ademas pero bueno la trama era que da un nudo en la garganta pero bueno asi ahi que hacerlo ewe pero bueno tambien me formo un nudo en la garganta escribir esto pero bueno T.T no me maten aunque si si pues ya no importa... ademas pregunta lo que quieras saber...**

**Bueno eso es todo... adios... bye.. sayonara...**


	3. Ella y Yo

**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssss *con un megafono* bueno *apagandolo* se que me tarde mil disculpas pero digamos que si tenia inspiracion pero lo que me faltaba era tiempo ese tedioso y odioso significado llamado tiempo y digamos tambien que ya lo andaba terminando cuando de repente me dio flojera hacer lo demas asi que lo deje para despues pero bueno aqui esta, con las dos preguntas de nuestras ganadoras NekoFT y AnikaSukino 5d, especial para ustedes y ahora si preparen sus helados y lloren porque yo quede traumada *haciendoce bolita* soy mala persona lo se pero tambien me dio tristeza... demasiada tristeza... llore demasiado...**

**Aclaraciones: (mientras me recupero)**

**** Cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() aclaraciones y cosas mias...**

**cursiva: pensamientos entre otras cosas**

**"Ahi algun motivo para que no te vuelva a ver, nada me separara de ti ni mucho menos los demas porque yo en realidad te quiero que no puedo separarme de ti por eso somos gemelos"**

* * *

Capitulo 2. Ella y Yo.

Tal vez algunos se preguntaban el porque de ese proyecto o ese misterio de la ciencia y el joven peli rosa un dia entre todos esos de su tonta existensia lo habia contado y explico el porque de su creacion. Entonces en retroespectiva encontraremos a el joven peli rosa con 12 de edad con una mirada perdida. Antes el era feliz hijo de dos cientificos conocidos, hermano gemelo de una hermosa joven y de un pequeño sonriente y alegre niño. Aquel entonces sus padres salian muy seguido, su hermana era muy cuidada por unas nanas y su hermanito solia salir demasiado a el parque.

Un joven peli rosa regresaba despues de la escuela y un largo dia junto a sus hermanos, vio por todos lados y sus padres no estaban sabia que habian salido de viaje asi que no le tomo mucha importacia, poco despues tal vez dias habian pasado llegaron unas personas a la casa de ellos con la noticia de que sus padres habian muerto, lo que paso despues fue para ellos lento y triste, pero por el bien de cuidar a su hermano menor de ellos dos lo superaron poco a poco.

Natsu pov

Baje rapidamente despues de haber hecho mi tarea, cambiado y listo para ir a la escuela y ahi estaba mi hermana que cocinaba junto a mi pequeño hermano el cual desayunaba su cereal rapidamente ya que se hacia tarde, salimos poco despues de que mi hermana nos diera nuestros obentos y poco despues nos separamos, ella se iba a dejar a mi hermanito y poco despues a su escuela. Claramente que pensaba todo lo que paso hace un año y poco despues entre a este colegio el cual era de los mejores, conoci varios amigos pero me ando olvidando de mi hermano y en especial de mi hermana la cual estaba enferma y como es mas olvidadiza en eso de la salud, pero en las tareas y todo eso de la escuela era excelente, me empiezo a preocupar pero no creo que nada malo le pase, solo espero que ella no se ponga mal porque sino toda sera mi culpa y seria absolutamente solo mia.

Normal pov

El joven peli rosa entro a su escuela y poco despues a su salon, encontro a sus amigos y de ahi empezo las clases donde el joven paso pensando sobre muchas cosas. Terminando el joven peli rosa era llamado por sus amigos que lo invitaban a ir a algun cafe y despues ir a un centro de juegos antes de que contestara su telefono habia sonado.

-Hola ***suspirando*** Natsuki dime, es que ire a un lado-dijo el joven peli rosa impaciente

-Onii-chan puedes ir por Happy es que me siento mal ***con voz quebrada*** o puedes venir por mi para ir a el doctor-dijo la joven peli rosa por otra linea

- Lo siento voy a hacer un trabajo** *mintiendo*** dile a Cana que te haga el favor de ir por Happy-dijo el joven peli rosa mientras mentia

- Ok, le dire a Cana ire un rato al doctor puede ser que Happy este solo si es que llegas, cuidate onii-chan ***colgando***-dijo la joven peli rosa triste

-Tu tambien cuidate ***guardando su telefono*** bueno entonces que me decia-dijo el joven peli rosa mientras se arrepentia

Por otro lado la joven peli rosa se despedia de una de sus amigas por lo mientras que marcaba lentamente a su prima, le pidio que recogiera a su hermanito el cual estaba en el colegio de favor y siguio caminando lentamente ya que se sentia demasiado mal, entonces dirijio su mirada a el cielo y susurro lentamente.

-Pronto llovera ***viendo las nubes*** y no traje mi sombrilla, onii-chan que paso entre nosotros-dijo la joven peli rosa mientras caminaba- ando empezando a ver borroso espero que no me desmaye

Ya de ahi la joven avanzo un poco y de ahi nada paso ya que se desmayo lentamente en un lugar donde nadie la veia. El joven peli rosa llegaba un poco tarde a su casa despues de andar jugando con sus amigos, al ver las luces prendidas imagino que ya andaban sus hermanos ahi sintio como unas gotas caian lentamente ya que andaba empezando a llover, entro y vio que anbaba muy equivocado, sintio unos brazos alrededor suyo y un pequeño sollozo.

-Onii-chan, ***llorando fuertemente*** onee-chan no aparece, ella esta perdida...no...sabemos...donde..esta... onii-chan...-dijo un niño peli azul derramando varias lagrimas preocupando a el joven peli rosa

-Pero que dices Happy ***aparentando no escuchar eso*** Natsuki ya debio llegar, no andes jugando Natsuki por favor, vez debe estar en la casa, Happy por favor dime que no es cierto ***empezando a llorar*** no es cierto verdad Happy-dijo el joven peli rosa muy preocupado y rompiendo en llanto

-Natsu llegaste ***viendo a el joven*** llame a los hospitales, a su doctor, escuela, amigos pero nadie la ha visto es como si se la viera tragado la tierra, anda lloviendo y llovera mas fuerte el clima es fueo** *escuchando ruidos*** si vas a salir llevate una sombrilla-dijo la joven castaña preocupada

Natsu pov

No escuche nada, mi mente se habia bloqueado por completo, sali como pude corriendo lo mas rapido que pude queria encontrarla lo pronto posible tal vez a de estar en algun lugar suyo favorito asi que me correre a todos, por el camino de su escuela, hacia su doctor donde sea pero necesito encontrarla no quiero que nada malo le pase ya que no toleraria otra perdida mas en mi familia mucho menos a alguien que queria demasiado, tal vez mas que a mis padres y todos los demas porque ella era mi alegria y mi luz en esta vida que tenia. Corri y llegue a el parque busque por todos lados pero nada, poco despues fui a el centro comercial y nada, a el cafe que le encantaba, donde vendian postres, corri rapidamente a su escuela vi por todos lados entonces me di cuenta de que un bulto estaba tirado me asuste demasiado.

Corri a ver que era y ahi vi a mi hermana toda mojada por la lluvia, temblando, toda roja por la fiebre, esto estaba mal demasiado mal, como pude me quite mi sueter y se lo puse aunque parecia que esto no cambiaria nada ya que tambien estaba mojado, la alze y la cargue como pude, enonces empeze a correr rapidamente hacia el hospital no queria que nada malo le pasara por eso haria lo que fuera posible para que llegaramos a tiempo. Llegue y pedi que la atendieran rapido, poco despues de que se la llevaran llame a mi prima que mas seguro estaba preocupada.

-Natsu estas bien, la encontraste ***suspirando*** si es asi donde esta por favor mi padre ira para alla tambien yo-dijo la joven preocupada mientras hablaba por la otra linea

- Si pero estaba mal** *llorando*** todo esto es mi culpa, lo siento no se que hacer, la traje lo mas rapido a el hospital mas cercano de su escuela ***llorando mas fuerte*** no se que pensar, como esta Happy-dijo el joven peli rosa entre llanto

-No te preocupes ya se tranquilizo ***suspirando*** iremos para alla mas al rato, entonces no llores no es tu culpa son cosas que pasan-dijo la joven cosolandolo- bueno iremos para alla ***colgando***

-Eso espero ***guardando su telefono*** por favor que no le pase nada-dijo el joven peli rosa triste

El joven espero ahi un largo rato, el doctor le habia dicho que se encontraba gravemente que esperaban que aguantara la noche con todo lo que le pasaba, entonces la mente del joven se desconecto por un momento y se quedo ahi con la mirada perdida, su tio y su prima habian llegado rapidamente preocupados la joven cargaba a el hermano del joven el solo dormia tranquilamente, su tio se miraba preocupado al ver el estado del joven, la joven solo se miraba preocupada, le pregunto y se entero lo que andaba pasando, el joven se mostraba desolado sin nada mas que decir porque en estos momentos su corazon gritaba y lloraba adentro porque no queria perder a su hermana querida_ " Recuerda esto siempre un Dragneel no tiene miedo al pasado ni ha recordarlo" _esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza porque habia descubierto y recordado que ella habia hecho todo el trabajo pesado por ambos, ella habia criado a Happy desde que nuestros padres habian muerto, soy un completo idiota que no merece vivir mas, era mejor estar en su lugar y ella en el mio.

De repente todo se habia vuelto confuso porque habian entrado los medicos rapidamente a su habitacion y vi como la intetaban revivir con ese aparato y como su cuerpo se levantaba rapidamente ante tales toque, sentia miedo demasiado miedo poco despues un medico salio y hablo.

Normal pov

Un joven estaba en la sala de espera cuando lo llamaron, el se acerco a ese lugar y cuando vio la persona que tanto quería la andaba perdiendo, los doctores habían entrado rápido y poco después ese aparato estaba en su cuerpo dándole varios toques, vio como el cuerpo se movía y saltaba, con miedo de ver mas se sentó lejos no podía ver mas, cuando vio cerca de el estaba su tío y su prima que cargaba a su hermanito, poco después había llegado uno de los doctores el cual se veía serio.

-Lo siento hicimos lo que pudimos pero ***suspirando*** es demasiado tarde, la joven ha muerto-dijo el doctor viendo a los familiares

- Gracias por decirnos** *suspirando*** dígame algo porque sufrió ese ataque, ya que no lo sufría desde que era pequeña-dijo su tío con un semblante serio pero también estaba triste

-La verdad ese ataque lo tuvo ***viendo a el señor*** porque ultimadamente parece que no se tomaba su médicamento y parece que se descuido-dijo el doctor serio mientras miraba a el señor- Si me disculpa tengo que ir a ver mas pacientes

Después de que el doctor se fuera, el señor solo suspiro hondo y aguanto las ganas de llorar, vio a su hija que lloraba sin parar y a el pequeño niño que entendió todo en el momento de que dijo que estaba muerta también lloraba demasiado, el señor miro a el joven peli rosa que solo veía el suelo esperando que algo, tan siquiera un milagro sucedería pero después de todo se le vino a la mente que eso no sucedería y solo se quedo en silencio pero su tío se sentó junto a el para ver lo que le pasaba, el lloraba pero no lo quería demostrar.

- Natsu, se que te duele pero esto ***suspirando*** es algo mas, tienes a un hermano al cual cuidar ahora se que es duro pero para todos lo es-dijo el señor viendo a el joven

- Tio, es que no lo entiendes... todo fue mi culpa... ***llorando*** lo se fue mi culpa... no la cuide como era debido...por eso... por eso... le paso esto... yo no puedo cuidar a mi hermanito...-dijo el joven llorando a mas no poder- Ella...era... la...que... lo cuidaba... con...ustedes...se sentira a gusto... lo se...

-Natsu, sobrino mio se que esto es duro pero tienes que superarlo ***suspirando*** mira yo cuidare de Happy durante unos meses y poco despues el volvera contigo, tambien el tiene que superarlo y tu en especial, ***sonriendo*** bueno ahora iremos a ver las cosas para llevarnos a tu hermana

- Si lo se, ***parandose*** pero por favor prometeme tio que Happy no estara solo cuando se entere no puedo decirle yo lo que paso porque me daria tristeza recordarlo-dijo el joven peli rosa caminando lentamente

Poco despues todo de nuevo se volvio lento para el, desde el momento de que su hermanito se entero y escucho los gritos ahogados de el al escuchar todo eso hasta el funeral donde vio a varios amigos de su hermana y una joven peli blanca que lloraba.

Natsu pov

Su funeral fue el mas triste de todos vi a algunos de sus amigos entre ellos la cual era su mejor amiga una joven de cabellos blancos y con una rosa que decoraba su cabello, Yukino se llamaba ella lloraba tristemente al ver a mi hermana ahi en esa caja que tanto odiaba, conocia a un joven rubio de ojos azules llamado Sting su mejor amigo el cual la queria tanto y me dijo varias cosas que no entendi porque no le preste atencion pero por su mirada parecia que me odiaba, tambien estaba Rogue no lo conocia pero cuando me vio solo volteo a ver a otro lado. Todos mis amigos entraron poco despues no tenia ganas de escuchar lo que dirian pero entonces me quede junto a mi hermana la cual permanecia en esa caja que odiaba demasiado ahora, le habian puesto su hermoso vestido que tanto adoraba blanco con holanes hermosos, un lazo en su cabello rosado que hacia lucir mas su cabello, entre sus manos un ramo de rosas hermosas de diferentes colores en todo alrededor de ella habian demasiadas flores, a ella le encantaban de todas las flores. Vi como mis amigos se sentaban en algun lugar, yo solo estaba ahi sentado cerca de ella sin dejar de observarla.

Cuando vi ellos solo me miraban preocupados pero no hice caso solo mire a mi hermana en esa casa infernal que tanto odiaba, mire a mi tio que solo andaba sentado cerca mio y a mi prima la cual estaba abrazando a mi hermano el cual solo lloraba tristemente, sabia que no podia romper la promesa porque no podia llorar demasiado eso debia hacer porque mi hermana aguanto todo esto durante meses asi que soportaria esto un poco mas o hasta que mi corazon aguantara. Poco despues no se cuantas horas estuve ahi cuando vi venian por ella y se la llevarian a ese lugar donde no volveria mas, llegue a ese lugar poco despues de todo lo que hicieron ese simple hecho me hacia llorar cuando vi que llovia demasiado no me importo, entre tantas lapidas busque el de mis padres y en eso encontre esas lapidas frias y entre ellos dos estaba la de mi hermana llena de flores, me agache y llore al ver ese lugar con su nombre y una dedicatoria _"Querida hermana y sobrina nunca dejaremos de pensar en ti"_ eso le dolio demasiado a el joven tanto que no podia resistir mas en esos momentos rompio en llanto y no aguanto mas.

- Lo siento hermana, cuanto lo siento debi haber ido por ti ***viendo la lapida*** no puedo mas, soy devil hermana, de verdad lo siento demasiado lo siento, todo lo que paso es culpa mia, ***gritando*** hermana no quiero que te vallas, que pasara con Happy, con tus amigos, con todo esto hermana, no me dejes solo por favor, no puedo cargar con toda la responsabilidad** *golpeando el suelo***-dije de manera desesperada

_-Onii-chan... onii-chan-dijo una voz cerca de mi_

-Que pasa** *levantandose*** quien eres dimelo porque juegas conmigo, puedes ser que no me quieras decir pero me haces muchas cosas al decir eso me recuerdas a mi hermana** *llorando*** por favor ya basta-dije rompiendo en llanto

-Onii-chan ***apareciendo*** soy yo, onii-chan no te preocupes por nada yo estare bien esperare para que volvamos a vernos** *sonriendo*** esperare para que hagas todo lo que nosotros dos no pudimos, onii-chan te quiero mucho, nuestros padres dejaron algo en su laboratorio cuando lo veas sabras ***abrazandolo*** que podras volver a verme de nuevo ***desapareciendo*** hasta luego, onii-chan-dijo la voz de mi hermana desapareciendo lentamente

-Hermana por favor no te vallas, ***llorando*** prometo que buscare la forma de volver a verte, lo prometo hasta entonces esto es un hasta luego lo prometo ***limpiandose las lagrimas*** hasta luego mi querida princesa de miel-dije despidiendome de mi hermana

Despues de eso fui a mi casa, entre y aun vi a algunas personas pero no le preste atencion, camine directo a el laboratorio de mis padres busque varias cosas y entre todas encontre un plano, no era solo uno sino eran varios y una nota, eran las letras de ambos sabian algo mas seguro asi que lo anotaron ahi eso es lo que me preocupa.

_" Natsu si estas leyendo esta carta puede ser que allas descubierto nuestro nuevo experimento o como nosotros lo llamamos milagro, querido hijo sabemos que tarde o temprano el cuerpo de tu hermana no aguantara nosotros buscamos la mejor forma para que no nos dejara si era posible y asi se cumpli hasta el dia de hoy, encontramos la forma de darle vida si llegara a morir y es haciendola mitad maquina y mitad humano, hijo puede ser que cuando eso pase no estemos con ustedes asi que te encargamos que tu hagas esto para que no les falte el amor de alguien en esa familia que tenemos pero antes tienes que hablar con tu tio, con mucho amor tus padres"_

Al leer la carta las lagrimas vinieron a mi y agradecia esto que llego a mi de un momento a otro porque desde hoy haria lo posible para volver a ver a mi hermana, no solo eso sino para que nada malo le pase ahora, camine directo a fuera del labaratorio con los planos en mis manos y tambien ahora una bata que me habia puesto antes de salir, camine decidido y vi a mi tio que estaba en frente viendo a mis amigos cosa que me sorprendio al verlos ahi en ese lugar y tambien los amigos de mi hermana aun mas me sorprendio eso, mi hermanito corrio a mi y lo abraze mientras me dirijia a mi tio y mi prima solo lloraba triste. Mi tio me miro con los ojos triste y yo igual pero antes de que hablara baje a mi hermano y le di la nota de mis padres, mi prima se acerco a ver y cuando ambos la leyeron se sorprendieron y me miraron, cuando les pase los planos me miraron aun mas sorprendidos entonces ellos osea mis amigos interfirieron en ese momento al igual que los de ella.

-No lo haras** *mirando a el joven*** esto es algo que va en contra de todo esto, ya te dije muchas cosas pero esto es lo peor que haras no queremos que hagas eso-dijo Erza enojada

-A ti que te interesa ***viendola friamente*** te dije miles de veces cuando me molestaste con muchas cosas que es mi vida no la tuya asi que no te entrometas para nada me entendiste-dije enojado

-Natsu, sobrino mio no se que hacer tus padres quieren que no se separen pero ***suspirando*** tu amiga tiene razon esto va en contra de varias cosas, no puedo permitir que hagas esto aunque duela su perdida ***viendolo directamente*** pero no permitire que hagas estas cosas-dijo mi tio enojado y enfurecido

-No me importa lo que digan ***suspirando*** si hacen esto pues haganlo, critiquenme no me interesa pero yo busco un milagro, busco el milagro que dejaron mis padres para nosotros dos, no dejare que paren esto ***agarrando los planos*** desde ahora trabajare en esto no me importa nada mas que esto y si mis padres lo dejaron lo hare-dije de manera decidida dirijiendome a el laboratorio y encerrandome.

Ya de ahi no supe cuanto paso, poco a poco fui obteniendo cada cosa que decian los planos, tambien constria conforme lo obtenia aunque mis amigos me pedian que lo dejara no les hacia caso, mi tio habia dejado de hablarme pero no me importaba, la escuela la deje a un lado y me puse a todas con el experimento con mi milagro aunque algunos se opusieran para mi era como volverla a ver de nuevo no importa como pero lo debia hacer. Cada cosa que obtenia me acercaba a ella aun mas.

Despues de esto no me arrepiento de nada hoy ya que, hoy 8 de Septiembre del 2014 mi hermana esta junto a mi terminado con todo los detalles de todo era mi perfecto milagro y aunque todos querian que parara con esto ya no podia porque mi hermana ahora estaba conmigo y no la dejaria ir otra vez...

Continuara...

* * *

**Seee lo se soy mala con todo esto *llorando* pero no creen que yo tambien me arruine mi dia bueno en este caso dias escribiendo esto pobre Natsu, pero es un baka T-T pero se arrepintio eso es bueno no lo creen pero tambien es mega triste como soy tan baka yo para hacer estas cosas llenos de azucar y tambien diabetes jajajajaja XD bueno hablando de esto... sobre lo demas pregunta para ganar otro capitulo... ammm... ammmm... ammm...**

**Como iba vestida la hermana de Natsu en la caja como diria el? (no se vale mirar de nuevo) al primero que me conteste le doy el siguiente capitulo pero dejenme la duda que tienen entendido... okis... ahora a responder los reviews...**

**NekoFT: Puede ser que si sea... jejejeje XD no creo ademas el esta como digamos quiere demasiado a su hermana que no acepto su muerte, Natsuki llego a el hospital por una enfermedad y porque no se tomo sus medicamentos... ella fue su hermana gemela por eso siente una gran conexion con ella... pd: Publique varios fanfics espero que los leas...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Pues despues de la muerte de ella se intereso en su muerte digamos que le impacto como la quiere demasiado pues no acepto su muerte y todo eso... digamos que fue un gran impacto para el y ahora pues haber que hacen sus amigos al saber lo que hizo ewe.. aunque me imagino que haran aunque saldra al rescate alguien...**

**Oki adios... espero que dejen sus reviews o le den a favoritos...**


End file.
